


Gundam Wing Porn AU!

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (Kira cameo), Alternate Universe - Porn, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cam Kid!Duo, Discussions of Race, Feminist Porn, Humour, Multi, No real Pairings, Oral Not!Fic, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Racebending, Tantric Sex, Trans!Hilde, but they all have sex with each other, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Welcome to Peacecraft Porn!  Here you will find Camboy!Duo, Heero of the amazing Tantric videos (seriously, no one can keep up), Trowa - the best actor in porn, Porn Royalty Quatre Winner in front of the camera and wrecking his subs, and "straight guy" Wufei and his girlfriend Meiran.  The ladies responsible for bringing you this delicious array are mostly behind the cameras but if you are very lucky you might see Hilde, Dorothy, or Une making a very special appearance.  Get your magic wand out because these videos will blow your mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AUDIO WORK. The chat conversation we were working off of is included below but it isn't entirely accurate to what we ended up recording. Transcribing is a little bit of hell for me (Opal) to do so if anyone would like to transcribe this (or any of my audio only works) that is very welcome. If you can, I would HIGHLY ENCOURAGE you to listen to this instead of/in addition to reading it.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/GW%20Porn%20AU.mp3) | 41:36 | 28.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Sex on Fire_ by Kings of Leon

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


	2. Chat Text

Opalsong: (Ps. Just realized. We need to make up an ACTUAL Porn AU. Can you even imaging Heero as a porn star?)   
  


Opalsong: *imagine   
  


Arkadyevna: (Oh. My god)   
  


Arkadyevna: (EXCUSE ME)   
  


Arkadyevna: (PORN AU HOLY CRAP)   
  
Opalsong: (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA)   
  


Opalsong: (Srsly. Heero as a porn star. What. Relena totes owns the company. Super feminist & diverse)   
  


Opalsong: (Also kinky)   
  


Opalsong: Yusssss   
  


Arkadyevna: Honestly I think at this point there is gonna be a GW Not!Fic Series.   
  


Arkadyevna: (Yyeeeeesss, owned by Relena, very diverse, caters to all sorts - definitely kinky.)   
  


Arkadyevna: (Also, it isn't generic! I mean, obviously some of it is, but - it isn't just for a commercial machine, there is actually innate sensuality in the videos)   
  
Arkadyevna: I have time, definitely ^^   
  
Opalsong: Ahahahaha of corse porn star au did it :)   
  


Arkadyevna: Porn AU is such an INTERESTING concept for the GW crew!   
  


Arkadyevna: > < you know me ~   
  
Opalsong: I do~~   
  


Arkadyevna: But really though!   
  
Arkadyevna: Okay sO, you know that any company that Relena would ever create (let alone in such an industry) would be feminist AS HELL, just like you said.   
  
Opalsong: *nods nods*   
  


Arkadyevna: It's just so interesting to think about how she would go into this wanting to bring a diverse set of people, to fill a bit of a niche in the market becAUSE - lets face it, she wouldn't go for half-assed product (and neither would the boys or the ladies or anyone else she would work with). Here are some things to discuss   
  
1) the boys as pornstars, what are their niches (*chin hands* this concept is amazing)   
  
2) the LADIES   
  
3) Relena building a company in such a volatile market that has this grounding on empowerment, feminism, and all of the GOOD THINGS.

  
Opalsong: 3) Relena’s porn is mostly by-women-for-women. Not in a sleezy, fetishizing gay men way (thank you some slash fandom) but in a very female-gazey way   
  


Opalsong: Sally is deffo a director/producer   
  


Arkadyevna: *nods and clicks fingers rapidly in agreement*

  
Opalsong: Une is a manager? Also a director? She was a porn star for AGES and H A T E D it. She still brings out the persona for events and stuff but only because Relena has never asked her to and Une finally realizes she never will ask. So Une feels comfortable for the first time using that persona.   
  


Opalsong: She does one scene and only one for Relena’s company. It is a super special thing and Une tells them to market the shit out of it.   
  
It is a movie where she doms the fuck out of the guys.   
  
The fans that were demanding a new movie of hers are D I S G U S T ED. They wanted the submissive pouty sexy Une that let anyone do anything to her. Not this domineering woman.   
  
Une is delighted.   
  


Arkadyevna: YES UNE!!   
  
Arkadyevna: Super special one time thing that is hella popular, 'Out-of-character' for Une, according to her fans.   
  
Opalsong: Yeah suuuuuuuuuure   
  


Arkadyevna: Uh huuuuuuh   
  
Opalsong: Out of character *scoffs*   
  


Arkadyevna: Hilde as a talent scout/manager?   
  
Opalsong: I think Dorothy is also brought in as a director. She starts out general behind the scenes when Relena buys her contract from some ULTRA SLEEZY ppl. Dorothy will not say how long she has been doing porn. They all know it is too long to be legal. Relena is working on getting her therapy etc. Eventually she directs. But it takes a while for her to get there.   
  


Opalsong: Hmmmmm. Yeah. Hilde is deffo Hiring/talent scout. She also directs.   
Arkadyevna: Oh, Dorothy ...   
  
Opalsong: (I feel like the company is fairly small)   
  


Opalsong: RIGHT!?   
  


Arkadyevna: (DEFINITELY a small company, would be considered fairly 'indie', but they are INCREDIBLY professional)   
  
Opalsong: Yussssss   
  


Daughter of Thunde: OKAY Merian and Wufei are picked up as a couple who are doing amateur stuff on pornhub.   
  


Opalsong: They are gorgeous and flexible and have a super interesting dynamic   
  


Arkadyevna: OH I 1000% AM HERE FOR THIS   
  
Opalsong: Wufei has his “first gay experience!!” on screen with the company   
  


Opalsong: Meiran and Wufei had filmed a bunch of videos where it was only Wufei on screen, getting off as directed by Merian. She is very much PRESENT just not on screen   
  


Opalsong: They do more of these, getting progressively kinkier, with Relena’s compaby   
  


Opalsong: They are the “Het” couple   
  


Arkadyevna: 😏   
  
Arkadyevna: Definitely have such an different dynamic than most couples in porn   
  


Arkadyevna: Because Meiran is - Meiran.   
  
Arkadyevna: Okay, but - Heero.   
  


Arkadyevna: How did that even come about?   
  


Opalsong: I HAVE THOUGHTS   
  


Opalsong: About all the boys.   
  


Arkadyevna: TELL MEEEEE   
  
Opalsong: 1) Q is a prince. His family runs a porn company that dates back to, like, erotic novels in the WAAAAY back. They are Middle Eastern. He has been around porn sets for as long as he can remember (in a non sleezy way again. In a healthy way for a kid & teen to be). He has been directing & editing & stuff for years. He gets talking to Relena and admits that he kinda wants to try actually doing it? She hires him. He still directs sometimes. But he is very happy in front of the camera.   
  


Opalsong: He looks like an angel.   
  
He does some of the kinkiest, most hardcore shit on the site. His and Heero’s vids come with a FUCK TONNE of warning labels.   
  


Opalsong: 2) I want there to be a black person as part of the crew. Also possibly a native person?   
  


Opalsong: But I cannot decide who   
  


Opalsong: 3) Trowa has been in porn for years. It was always just a job (a fine job. Nothing special) before Relena picked him up.   
  


Opalsong: 4) Duo is a cam kid and literal sex worker. He figured out he could charge for sex and cam time when he aged out of foster care and the system forgot he existed. Turns out? He enjoys the work a fair amount. And porn is like cam work only more staged. And like sex work only safer (with Lena’s company at least).   
  


Opalsong: Hilde picked him up pretty quick after she was hired. They’s cam’d together before and she was a pretty big fan of his.   
  


Opalsong: The two of them do massive charity things a couple times a year   
  


Opalsong: 5) Heero   
  


Opalsong: Heero has no experience in porn before Relena drags him into this. He doesn’t even really masturbate or watch porn.   
  


Opalsong: But she needs an editor/tech guy and he is just THERE in her house, freeloading again. And she makes him work.   
  


Opalsong: He doesn’t realize he’s getting paid for several years.   
  


Opalsong: He still doesn’t care   
  


Opalsong: He becomes a star because they desperately need a dude on screen for a movie and Lena is like “will you? Are you comfy with this?” And Heero shrugs and does it. He really doesn’t care. Only then, something about the lights and camera and direction does it for him   
  


Opalsong: He loses his virginity in a very special viseo   
  


Opalsong: *video   
  


Opalsong: He is willing to try A N Y T H I N G and has a MASSIVE pain tolerance.   
  


Opalsong: And also, he doesn’t react until he is GONE or has been told specifically what to do (at which point it is pretty fake). So it is obvious when he is INTO it. Which is really hot.   
  


Arkadyevna: Q LOOKS LIKE THE MOST ANGELIC, PURE DARLING, and yet he does some seriously depraved stuff. Hardcore, DEFINITELY. He enjoys being in front of the camera, it's so different than being behind it but he also takes what he knows from directing and is VERY GOOD on screen. I actually really like that it stems from growing up around the industry as well, but it never had to be a natural progression for him to do it - but he WANTED to.   
  
Oh that is a tough one. I totally getcha, I want it too, but who are you thinking? My mind is blanking.    
  
Trowa has got a lot of experience, he's been doing this for a long time but it was never anything more than him using his body to achieve a result. He didn't find enjoyment in it. And then, of course, Relena.   
  
DUO AS A CAM WORKER IS ACTUALLY?? IT WORKS SO WELL? He - definitely did the sex work thing, and in the beginning it was a 'this is a means to another meal'. But he actually likes it! Working with Relena means he can have that enjoyment and still be healthy and safe, and also work with great people. Yes to Hilde picking him up, that makes me happy.   
  
I think Duo also might do hosting/moderating for other people's livestreams/charity things?   
  
Oh, Heero. HEEROOO!   
  


Arkadyevna: YESYESYES TO THIS WITH HEERO, WOW.   
  
Opalsong: :)   
  


Arkadyevna: Heero ... is totally that person they get in to do stuff for tantric sex. Where they need someone who can last, or can control themselves enough TO last.   
  
Opalsong: Heero, Fei, & Meiran are Aisian; Q is Middle Eastern. I kinda want Relena to be Native?? But does that work with the “rich girl narrative? Or do we need her as a white woman? Trowa also actually works really well Native. Duo as black fits but I worry it is TOO stereotypical? Maybe not though........ (what about Hilde being trans?)   
  


Opalsong: OMG HEERO HAVING AN ENTIRE TANTRIC SERIES   
  


Opalsong: HOLY WOW   
  


Arkadyevna: Because - by the end of those videos, he would be - AFFECTED   
  
Opalsong: Please PLLLEAAAAAASE keep throwing ideas at me. I need to pass out but this is AMAZING   
  


Opalsong: Yessssssssssssssss   
  


Opalsong: Good night!! (And send more b/c wow do I wanna wake up to more of this)   
  


Arkadyevna: Hmmm .... of course Heero, Fei and Meiran and Q. I don't know, I think we could maybe go with Relena as a white woman, but maybe she?? May also work being black??   
  
Trowa works as Native, I can see that. I think Duo could work, with Dorothy being European, Une being white and Hilde - y'know I can see her as trans, most definitely.   
  


Opalsong: OH FUCK WAS ABOUT TO SLEEP BUT THEN HAD A THOUGHT   
  


Opalsong: Relena is Muslim. Headwrap and all. If that works with the porn thing?   
  


Opalsong: Now good night.   
  


Arkadyevna: !!!!!!!!!! I will discuss this!!!!!   
  


Arkadyevna: I HAVE MANY THOUGHTS!!   
  
OKAY. SO. There is actually an issue with Relena being muslim, because there are many conflicting issues with the culture and pornography. While there certainly is porn out there featuring Muslims (and I'm sure PROBABLY made by them as well, I'm actually not sure), it's highly frowned upon and considered indecent (particularly for a female). I did a little bit of research into it, and it just doesn't seem culturally appropriate??   
  


Arkadyevna: Heero absolutely has a series of videos devoted to tantric sex, and you know that Relena would (once they starting doing more videos with him and realizing that he was capable of certain things) milk it for ALL it was worth (😏😏😏)   
  


Arkadyevna: Not overtly - they don't throw them all out at once, but it's sort of an 'every so often' thing that they'll release a tantric video.   
  


Arkadyevna: Heero would get a LOT of followers from this, for various reasons. I mean -    
1) people who like longer porn videos.    
2) i'm sure they do some of these videos with multiple partners    
3) it gives them the opportunity to bring in various kink with these videos    
4) uh - the way Heero gets toward the end, when it really starts affecting him. Like you said he only shows it when he's FEELING it - when he's WRECKED for it, so ~   
  


Opalsong: FUCK WRECKED HEERO. UM. I NEED A MINUTE WITH THAT. UH. YEAH   
  


Opalsong: I’ll dm some more ideas later.   
  


Arkadyevna: I'LL GIVE YOU A HOT MINUTE WITH THAT, HAHA   
  


Arkadyevna: (All that warm skin sweat slicked, hair wild, breaths huffing from him, a quiver just barely visible in his arms)   
  


Arkadyevna: (The intense look in his eye)   
  


Arkadyevna: (Pushed back against soft sheets, hair a halo of disarray. The gleam of exertion across his brow, chest flushed and breath huffing from him. His back arching, head flying back, his body so open, a long throaty groan falling from his lips. His eyes - when did he close them? - blinking open in a bleary, needy haze. Pupils blown wide, the blue a barely there ring as a hands clench hard to ground himself, before he thinks better of it and reaches up -)   
  
Opalsong: We do need to talk about porn au more. And why your Heero descriptions fuck me up.   
  


Opalsong: I obviously have a thing about long drawn out sexy times where the pleasure build is slow but intense. Thing is OBVIOUS. But I apparently also have a thing for ppl being so physically overwhelmed/exhausted/etc that they can’t hold back their reactions   
  


Opalsong: So. Um. Yeah. Heero   
  


Opalsong: Heero’s tantric vids are a MASTERCLASS in filmmaking. Because objectively it is a lot of Heero in a pose not moving. Even more so when he does them solo. But Relena (because I think she films all of the Tantric stuff. And her family is also Film royalty (though hers isn’t porn I don’t think)) makes it so fucking intense. She has long, sensually lit, pans up his body, lingering on the strain and bulge of his muscles and the slight quiver in his limbs. She cuts to the vibe in his ass and the way his muscles try to relax but then it begins to slip and he clenches down and she cuts to his face just in time to catch the flutter of his eyelids.   
  


Opalsong: Also their sound mixing is fantastic. I dunno who is responsible for it. But they actually have someone and it is great.   
  


Arkadyevna: 😏😏 oh i remembered the thing with drawn out.   
  
Oho? *smirks*   
  
Opalsong: Also also, as that I am not Muslim (nor are you from what I know? FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME) I think I’mma say that I would LOVE Relena to be Hijabi IF THAT WORKS but if not, mixed race/Polynesian?   
  


Opalsong: >_>   
  


Arkadyevna: DEFINITELY brilliant film making, and it's a lot of sensual focus.   
  
Opalsong: And yes!! It is basically all build up/foreplayish. But SO. FUCKING. INTENSE   
  


Arkadyevna: (No i'm not!! But two of my cousins have married into muslim families, and I have got a bit of a reference frame?? But no enough to be WHOLELY comfortable with her being Muslim in the industry? I would ADORE her being in a Hijab, but I think her being mixed/Polynesian could DEFINITELY work. I gotchu on polynesian ^^   
  
Opalsong: Kk. I just didn’t want to throw out the idea without being in the culture. If you look up Mennonite and look at me it... uh... yeah. Doesn’t look like it should work   
  


Arkadyevna: Same with Polynesian, but I more grew UP in that heritage.   
  


Opalsong: More on Heero: his tantric vids are a mixed bag of partnered, group sex, & solo work. But the focus is always him and if there is a partner they generally take breaks - no one can keep up. Relena’s favourite vid (not necessarily the most popular) is the one of tantric Heero + a fucking machine. He finally meets his match and is W R E C K E D for it. Slowly changing poses while it just. keeps. going. Same steady pace. He actually breaks and asks to come before the final pose. Shaking and covered in sweat and holding it despite being desperate to buck into it and ride it to completion. Relena says they have to finish and he does, moves to the next pose. He is vocal as he does. Heero is never vocal. But now he is letting out little, almost subvocal whines every time the machine fucks into him. He is exhausted from holding the pose and then on top of that he has to force himself not to fuck back and *whines*   
  
The most popular tantric vid is the one where each of the guys + Une all take turns fucking him through it. Gang bang at its finest.   
  


Opalsong: (Side note: Kira is in a related/satellite/completely unrelated company and is the King of Gangbangs.)   
  


Opalsong: And seriously, the sound editing in most porn is SO FUCKING BAD. Relena’s company has someone who makes their’s awesome. No more bed squeaks that overwhelm everything. Or shitty music mixes. Or dialogue that no one can hear. (For that matter, someone can actually write scripts... DUO. DUO IS THEIR SCRIPT WRITER. And they are glorious. It is his goal to make a miniseries of porn vids with character development and etc)   
  


Arkadyevna: (I have told the gundam chat, btw, about Kira being the King of Gangbangs, and it was met with rESOUNDING APPROVAL)   
  
'He totally is.'   
'Holy crap, you could call the series Ultimate Gangbang'   
'OM F'   
  


Arkadyevna: 'KIRAAAAA'   
'The amount of people who wanna get with that boi is ridiculous'   
  
Opalsong: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
  


Arkadyevna: 'KIRA NOOOOO'   
'KIRA YES!!'   
'There's art of this.'   
'WH A T?!'   
  


Arkadyevna: OKAY THERE IS DEFINITELY ART OF THIS   
  


Arkadyevna: Both Athrun and Kira are switches, but Kira allows himself to be less dominant with Athrun, which is something Athrun needs - he needs the control.   
  


Arkadyevna: in the porn au, if he didn't have athrun or cagalli (or murrue, or natarle or mu) there to regulate him (or lacus to take care of him) he would PROBABLY get into some SERIOUSLY DANGEROUS SHIT   
  


Opalsong: Oh fuck   
  


Opalsong: At one point Heero wants to try a thing. HEERO. Puts it out there.   
  


Opalsong: Relena scrambles to find someone who will try it.   
  


Opalsong: That is how they meet Kira’s crew   
  


Arkadyevna: OKAY BUT. Kira is incredibly safe in all he does - he's willing to risk himself, because he trusts these people and his limits (also he's completely fearless, it's a THING they're working on). He's also incredibly competent.   
  
Opalsong: Yessss   
  


Opalsong: Relena figures this out. (She has sources) and that is why she chooses HIM instead of anyone else for Heero   
  


Opalsong: Because I don’t think Heero HAS limit   
  


Opalsong: *limits   
  


Arkadyevna: *nodsnods*   
  


Opalsong: But he only ever works with Relena or the guys and only ever WOULD so it isn’t a problem really   
  


Arkadyevna: (also, something about Kira - in a lot of moments, after the time skip, he's quite - stoic?? his smiles are a lot less, and his face is very 'resting')   
  
Arkadyevna: *nodsnods*   
  


Arkadyevna: There is a lot to talk about so I'm gonna make a little list   
  
\- Duo screenwriting/scripting   
\- Q, T and D's specialties/niches   
\- Heero and tantric comments   
  
SOUND EDITING IN PORN IS SO BAD IT IS THE WORST, honestly Relena puts a LOT of resources into making sure that the production value of everything is Top Knotch, but the sound quality especially. They don't half ass it on production, either, and it's not like they're churning these things out five videos a week each person, they put EFFORT and TIME and they let their actors REST.   
  


Opalsong: Yesssss resssst. They don’t produce as much but what they do SELLS LIKE FUCK because it is so good.   
  


Arkadyevna: THIS. IS EXACTLY THE KIND OF THING I WAS THINKING - they're a mix of a lot of different things, they aren't all just a monotone of kink or type, just because they're all tantric. They have a lot of variety to them. I doubt anyone could really keep up with Heero, he's a MACHINE! So *coughs* it's appropriate that the only thing that really can IS a machine. (terrible pun, i know)   
  
Y ESSS tho, that's exactly it. When he does break, it's - WOW. When he gets toward the end in other videos, he does get slightly more vocal - but it's never outright, it's never anywhere near loud. Maybe a grunt or two, a bit more motion. But this is full ON. This is taut muscles and locked limbs, trying desperately not to squirm and buck and writhe, to reach for what he wants because that's not what this is for. But he can't hold it, his voice or his limbs - and when he goes slack, his arms collapsing under him, face pressed into the sheets, that's when he really loses grip.   
  
Oh, Heeroooooo!   
  
*grins* oh, absolutely. definitely the most popular video!   
  


Opalsong: HEERO COLLAPSING. FUCK. FUCK YOU   
  


Arkadyevna: and, it's not so much sounds he makes - he whines, and there's little caught noises in his throat because he's not the type to be vocal - but it's the harshness of his breath, the roll and tip of his shoulders with every breath, his chest flushed red -   
  


Arkadyevna: ^-^ the video is a fav among Heero fans.   
  


Arkadyevna: *grins*   
  


Opalsong: So. Fei & Merian have their thing. Meiran also Directs/produces. Fei also does solo work and works with other ppl. What is his thing when he isn’t with Meiran? Is he the “straight one”?   
  


Opalsong: What are Q, Tro, and Duo’s focuses?   
  


Opalsong: Hmmmm what about lingerie for Duo?   
  


Opalsong: Maybe?   
  


Arkadyevna: Hmm, I mean - we COULD have Fei as the 'straight one', but would that be something that Relena would want to market? I mean - it's definitely a popular catagory of porn, but?? Would she?   
  
Because it's definitely workable. There are a lot of ways to do it.   
  


Arkadyevna: Hmm - we could definitely go with something that plays on gender with Duo, I kinda like the lingerie thing.   
  
Opalsong: It’s. Uh. Definitely marketable *cough*   
  


Arkadyevna: Trow - why does it always come down to Trow that we don't have ideas for? He's so DIFFICULT!   
  
Opalsong: I think maybe Fei has a series of “straight guy does gay stuff” videos. Everyone who follows the site knows it’s an act because he does other stuff with the guys too. But. Uh. Yeah. His general demeanour + Duo’s scripts? It is just so believable.   
  


Arkadyevna: Q - well. WELL. Q has a lot of things going for him in a lot of categories, his ability to work with basically anyone only one of them. As we said, he does a lot of hardcore stuff, definitely bondage. Angelic on the streets, a Devil in the sheets.    
  
BUT - other than the more hardcore stuff (harder kink, very open to a lot of things - we'll make a list eventually), I also want him involved in some other stuff as well, but i just can't put my finger on it.   
  


Arkadyevna: oh, that DEFINITELY works!   
  
Opalsong: I almost wanna make Tro tans again (only transman this time) but I’m not sure I wanna get into the politics of that+porn   
  


Arkadyevna: *nodsnods* it's a bit of a black hole to tumble down, very political   
  
Opalsong: Fei appears in the other guys’ videos all the time & needs no coxing or whatever there. But if you just followed him, you’d get him/meiran, him solo, and his “straight guy” series. Making it extra believable.   
  


Arkadyevna: Oh, absolutely. The company is very good at their storylines, and their marketing. Of course the boys are all in various different things, but they have their types/demeanours that fit them into certain catagories and they go with it ^^   
  


Arkadyevna: *categories   
  
Opalsong: Yussssss that. That is perfect   
  


Arkadyevna: (Also, because their porn has actual plot, I'm sure they have extras sometimes in these things, the boys make appearances ^^)   
  
Opalsong: OKAY. THOUGHTS ON Q AND TRO   
  


Opalsong: They each have their own channel. But then they have one together. And it is filled with the sweetest, most romantic porn you’ve ever encountered. We’re talking consistent story as they “get to know each other and fall in love”, fuck tonnes of foreplay, candle lit E V E R Y T H I N G, soft lighting, delighted smiles, just, sappy as fuck.   
  


Arkadyevna: (my grin is so wide at this sappiness what the heck, boys)   
  
Opalsong: Q’s solo channel is a lot of him hardcore domming people. Kinky as fuck. His solo vids tend to have him talking to the camera in a dom way.   
  


Opalsong: (People legit think Q and Tro are together. They aren’t. They are great friends but not sig others.)   
  


Opalsong: Tro...... okay. Heero does tantric. Trowa has a series of videos where he does contortionist poses and acrobatics. Also knives?   
  


Opalsong: Tro is the main character in most of Duo’s more involved scripts. Because DAMN can that dude act.   
  


Opalsong: He can stay in character even during orgasm!?   
  


Opalsong: How!?   
  


Arkadyevna: YESSS, ACTOR TROW!   
  
Opalsong: So Tro doesn’t have a lot on his solo channel. But pretty much all the “miniseries” star him.   
  


Arkadyevna: (Also - while they're perfectly content with one another's friendship, it would ALSO be inadvisable for either of them to really start a romantic relationship, because having a relationship while in porn can be - difficult??))   
  


Arkadyevna: OMG TROW STAYING IN CHARACTER DURING ORGASM. THIS BOY, I SWEAR   
  
Opalsong: Tro is Duo’s muse   
  


Arkadyevna: !!!!! YES

 

Arkadyevna: Porn!AU (what I can remember)

Relena is a WoC??

\- decides to open a porn studio that is for more than just 'pumping it out' ( snickers )

\- more artistic, better lighting and staging and camera work etc

\- ACTUAL! WRITING!

\- an exploration of a variety kinks rather than being a company focused on particular kinks/concepts

\- hires majority women for her team before expanding to male writers and staff etc.

\- goes into business with dorothy??

\- hilde is a writer

\- i can't remember about meiran.

Opalsong: Oh! I think I remember Meiran?

She films with Fei

Arkadyevna: Yes!! Yes, they joined the company that way.

Arkadyevna: Yes?

Opalsong: She is the behind the camera person directing him through all his “straight guys tries x” vids. And they have a pegging series

Arkadyevna: Doesn't Duo start off as a writer and then progress to porn, or is it the other way around?

Opalsong: Yes

(To meiran)

Arkadyevna: Yessss I remember now

Opalsong: ...... I don’t remember

Q is from a Arabic porn company right? Like Owner’s son?

Arkadyevna: YES. THIS WAS A THING.

Opalsong: Is expected to be producer/owner/maaaaaybe writer and after a while he’s all Fuck That and joins Lena and stars too?

Arkadyevna: OH. Duo was a camboy!

Opalsong: YES

YES THAT IS IT

Arkadyevna: YES, THIS WAS WHAT HAPPENED

Opalsong: FUCK DO I WANT DUO THE CAMBOY T_T

Arkadyevna: MMMHMMM ^-^

Opalsong: I know someone is a writer. (Q I think) and writes like, TV shows basically. Like HBO on explicitly for the porn. And Tro is their muse

Because he can keep in character all the way through sex

He is amazing

Arkadyevna: YES. This was a thing.

Arkadyevna: And Heero - didn't he have nothing to do with porn prior, but Relena got him to do it?

Opalsong: Omg I totally forget

But yeah. No prior experience

Wait

I think maybe he started out as crew. B/c Lena needed extra hands right?

And then they were short an actor and Lena is freaking out and he’s like “I’ll do it”

Arkadyevna: I think he was either one of her friends, or he was tech support/on the crew team

Arkadyevna: YES

Arkadyevna: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED

Opalsong: And Lena freaks out again because as far as they know he is Ace!

And Deffo a virgin!!

And it turns into a Virginity loss shoot rather than anything else

Arkadyevna: Heero: i'll do it

Lena: ! ! ! ! ER - YE S ok gO AHEAD -

Heero: does the thing

Lena: o-oh, okay - would you like a new job?

Opalsong: And turns out that Heero is just That Person who can turn his libido on and off at will

Arkadyevna: Heero: shrugs

Arkadyevna: OMG

Opalsong: Also

Arkadyevna: Didn't we have him capable of tantric as well?

Opalsong: His stamina

YESSSSS

THAT WAS IT

THAT WAS HIS SERIES

IT IS INCREADIBLE

Arkadyevna: OMG YES IT WAS A SERIES

Opalsong: HE DOES A LIVESTREAM FOR CHARITY

HE MAKES BANK

IT GOES ON SO LONG

SO LONG

Arkadyevna: People are afraid they're gonna miss the livestream and it's on for HOURS, THERE WAS NO NEED TO WORRY

Opalsong: Ahahahahaahhaha yesssss

Arkadyevna: Each of them had a speciality, I'm just trying to remember ...

Arkadyevna: There was another series with Fei, I can't remember what it was

Opalsong: Oh gosh

Arkadyevna: Was it playing on the 'straight goes gay thing?'

Arkadyevna: I can't remember.

Arkadyevna: Duo does a lot of livestreams, but I can't remember his kinks.

Arkadyevna: Trow is an all rounder but a very good actor.

Opalsong: Duo: Camboy

Heero: Tantric

Trowa: actual Acting? Or Contortion?

Wufei: “straight” guy’s first experiences

OH

FEI

also had a series where he was solo in front of the camera and Meiran was behind it telling him how to jerk off

THAT was their thing

She isn’t ever on camera

Arkadyevna: Yess, isn't that also how they got scouted?

Opalsong: And once they join the company THEN Fei starts the whole “straight” thing that becomes his character

YES

they were amatures posting on like, pornhub or something

Just vids of this hot asian dude being told how to masturbate.

Told to fuck himself with toys etc

By this undeniably feminine voice

I don’t remember Q’s on camera speciality

Arkadyevna: WAIT wasn't it bdsm for Q? The whole 'nubile, cherubic little blond but he's super kinky'

Opalsong: Well if it wasn’t it IS NOW O_O

Arkadyevna: HAHAAA

Arkadyevna: I thought you'd like it ^^

Opalsong: I am nothing if not predictable

It’s okay. It’s called having taste

Arkadyevna: Acquired tastes ;)

Opalsong: Q’s fam (dad & mom mostly. Maybe some sisters) are APPALLED

Eh. Some people naturally like the Right Things

Arkadyevna: HahAAA!

Arkadyevna: Oh goodness they'd be APPALLED

Opalsong: He is supposed to be BEHIND the camera at the very CLOSEST. He isn’t supposed to be TALENT

Arkadyevna: But there are def some of his sisters that are like 'go do you, live your life. mum and dad will get over it, they run a porn studio. be u, little bro'

Arkadyevna: EXACTLY.

Opalsong: yusss definitely some of them support him

Because look. The porn he makes is GOOD.

Why shouldn’t they be proud?

Arkadyevna: Its something that he decides to do because he WANTS to, and while he hates that his parents aren't exactly Supporting His Decisions, he likes what he's doing, he has an AUDIENCE, and he is successful.

Arkadyevna: So - if anything Q's parents SHOULD be proud.

Opalsong: SHOULD BE


End file.
